emergent_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Unit Stats Your units have five stats - Attack, Respond, Analyze, Defend, and Support. The stats determine how good they are the five basic actions, and add directly to the resulting power. Example: The XERO Troopers unit has a Respond of 4. That means it automatically adds 4 to any Respond action. Unit Traits Many units have special traits that give them advantages in particular circumstances. Example: Xeno Hunter is a Unit Trait that reads "+1 Attack vs. Xeno enemies." When this unit attacks an enemy with the type "Xeno" it gets a plus one to the power of its action. Health & Death When your unit is attacked, the power of the attack is subtracted from their health. You can heal your unit by visiting a City Hex and using the Recover action, only avalible in cities. If your unit is reduced to 0 health by an attack, it is incapacitated. An incapacitated unit is immediately redeployed next to the Region's EMERGENT Base at full health. However, because the unit was forced to retreat, one of the Region Threats will be increased by 5. Commander Dice Commanders have certain skills that they can use to support their Units in the field. These are represented by Commander Dice. Commanders can enhance their unit's stats by using their Commander dice. There are five types of Commander dice, one for each of the five basic actions. Every time your unit takes an action, you can commit one of your dice to that action. If the commander die is the same type as the action then it will add on directly to the power of action. Example: A XERO Trooper responds to a huge Crisis with a value of 50. She has a Respond stat of 4, and her Commander has a d4 Respond die, that he commits to this action. He rolls a 2. Their result is 4 (Stat) + 2 (Roll) for a total of 6. 6 is subtracted from the Crisis value, reducing it to 44. Note: It is occasionally useful to use a different die that will not add to the power of your action. The most common example: If you attack but use a Defense die, the die result will be added to your defense for the turn. Some enemies or events will reward you for using particular dice with mismatched actions. Commander Traits All commanders have special traits that give them and their units advantages in particular circumstances. Example: Commander Shodan has the trait Meme Supplier, meaning that every month, in addition to her other Missions, she gets the Mission: Create a dank EMERGENT themed meme. She will receive an asset for this meme, and the accolades of her Tangent comrades. Missions A list of actions you can perform this month to fight the enemy. Moving and acting with your unit will always be one of your missions. You will receive, other optional missions that you can complete to collect Assets. Here are some examples - * Complete roleplay prompts for online text roleplaying. * Play out a live-action roleplay scenario for one or more players. * Vote on an in-game decision point. * Do a creative project, like an after-action report or an eyewitness sketch. * Volunteer at at local charity -- helping real-Earth always helps game-Earth. * Play a text-adventure game, with consequences that shape your character's story. Commander & Unit Creation Here is all the information you'll need to create or update your Commander. If you haven't made your Commander already, you should sign up and do that first, as it is a much more intuitive introduction to this information. Factions EMERGENT combines three Factions, each bringing unique knowledge and capabilities to the war effort. XERO Xeno-Entity Response Operations Years ago, young believers stitched together organized resistance against a danger no one else saw. Today, XERO is a coalition of courageous experts, daring believers, and timeshifted badasses. Vindicated by the arrival of the enemy, they serve as EMERGENT's core military. Read the XERO Primer TANGENT Trolls Never Die An impossible ragtag of hackers, criminals, and newborn AI, Tangent is a force the enemy can neither understand nor expect. Tangent personnel are stylish, bombastic, and unpredictable, matching alien cunning with tenacious human guile as well as meme-soaked Internet salt. Read the Tangent Primer THE NIGHT EMBASSY Advocacy and Integration for the Extranormal With their planet in the grip of cosmic terror, Earth's own monsters have broken their ancient secrecy. These doomed creatures and their human handlers stagger and bleed through cursed lives, but possess generations of experience with the invaders. Read the Embassy Primer Faction Units Each Commander can choose one type of unit to control, based on their faction. XERO Frontliners A dozer combat unit that takes a balanced approach. Attack 3, Defend 3, Health 8, Movement 4 XERO Strike Team A specialized attack unit with devistating firepower but little defense. Attack 6, Defend 1, Health 6, Movement 5 Trait: Xeno Hunter - +1 Attack vs. Xeno enemies. XERO Troopers A combat unit trained to protect civilians in a crisis. Attack 2, Respond 4, Health 6, Movement 5 Trait: Tactical Precision - +1 to Respond Actions when the Commander uses a Respond die. XERO Recon An intel unit with the ability to support others. Analyze 4, Defend 1, Support 3, Health 5, Movement 4 Tangent Keyboard Toughs A combat unit that can analyze. Attack 2, Defend 3, Analyze 3, Health 5, Movement 5 Tangent Flashmob A response oriented unit with Defend. Defend 2, Respond 4, Health 7, Movement 5 Tangent Camera Crew An analyze unit with a Trait. Analyze 6, Health 4, Movement 7 Trait: Whatever Happens, Keep Filming - The first time this unit is attacked during the enemy turn, they Analyze that unit with their base Analyze stat. Tangent Code Angels Analyze unit with Respond. Analyze 3, Respond 3, Health 6, Movement 5 Embassy Bonescrapers Embassy combat unit. Attack 3, Defend 3, Health 6, Movement 5 Trait: Diabol Hunter - +1 Attack versus Diabol enemies. Embassy Midnighters Best available Response unit. Respond 6, Defend 1, Health 5, Movement 6 Embassy Shades Response unit with Stealth. Respond 4, Health 5, Movement 7 Trait: Stealth - Enemies will not notice this unit. Embassy Penknives Analyze unit with Combat. Attack 3, Defend 2, Analyze 3, Health 5, Movement 5 Commander Traits Here is a list of all traits currently available to starting EMERGENT units. General Traits Opportunist You get a +1 on Response actions to take advantage of Opportunities. Emergency Responder You get a +1 on Response actions to deal with Crises. Conspiracy Theorist You get a +1 on Analyze actions to investigate Enigmas. Oracular You have strange visions. All Oracular Commanders will receive a "Visions" information packet along with their monthly Objectives. Medic When you Support a unit, they also heal one damage. Art Supplier Every Phase, you will have a private Optional Objective that lets you earn 3 Assets by creating EMERGENT themed art. Service Supplier Every Phase, you will have a private Optional Objective that lets you earn 3 Assets by volunteering in your community. Experience Supplier Every Phase, you will have a private Optional Objective that lets you earn 3 Assets by running an online roleplaying event or a mini-LARP. Here are some things you can do to be an Experience Supplier. Base Defender You get a +1 to Attack and Defense rolls when your unit is adjacent to the EMERGENT Base. Diplomat When interacting with NPCs you may say 'Diplomat' to smooth over a mistake or improve their reactions to you. XERO Traits Die Hard You cannot be killed unless you are at 1 Health. Attacks instead reduce you to 1 Health. Giant Killer You Attack Tier 2 enemies at +1. You attack Tier 3 enemies at +2. You attack Tier 4 enemies at +3. Helicarrier If there are free spaces next to your Region Base, you may move to them at any time. Bug Hunt You get a +1 to Attack and Analyze actions against Xenos. Covering Fire When you take the Defend action, your Defense stat is +1 when defending the other XERO units. Interrogate When interacting with NPCs you may say 'Interrogate’ to put them off guard and elicit information. City Protector Enemies in adjacent City hexes can't increase the Threat levels of the region. Tangent Traits Foo This trait does not currently do anything. Edgelord If there are no friendly units adjacent to you at the end of the turn, get +1 Defense. Meme Supplier Every Phase, you will have a private Optional Objective that lets you earn 3 Assets by creating an EMERGENT themed meme. Broadcasting Cat Videos When you end your turn in a city, reduce Panic by 1. Tactical Cloak Servitor and Human units do not notice you. Misdirect When interacting with NPCs you may say 'Misdirect' to distract them from a line of conversation or help persuade them of a lie. Also Fuck You When you analyze an enemy, you do one damage to it. Night Embassy Traits Minor Siphon Every time you attack an enemy and do damage, regain 1 health. Shoggoth Murder Cutie You get a +2 on Attacks against Diabol enemies. However, when you end your turn in a city, you raise the Region Panic by 1. Eldritch Affinity You get a +2 on Analyze actions against Enigmas and Diabol Enemies. However, when you end your turn in a city, you raise the Region Anomaly by 1. Taste for Manflesh You get a +2 on Attacks against Human enemies. However, when you end your turn in a city, you raise the Region Danger by 1. Telepath When interacting with NPCs you may say 'Telepath’ to detect their surface thoughts. Bury Them Deep When your unit kills a Diabol unit, reduce Region Anomaly by 1. Delegate's Oath Your support action gives a +2 instead of a +1 when you are supporting other Embassy units.